The Tale Of The Lotus Eater's
by Superior of Ice Cream planet
Summary: This Is just an emglish assignment I had to do. It's jumbled and confusing, the plot is not noticable either. I plan to make it better, but I couldn't do much with a homework assinment. I changed the names from my OCs to FF7 and Kingdom Hearts characters


A long time ago a comet fell from the sky. On this comet were two aliens named Jenova and Minerva. They were twins and they were very beautiful.

Jenova had silver hair and violet eyes. Her skin was cold and grayish and she was forever stuck at the age of 16. Jenova was cursed; she was everything that people feared. She was sin, she was despair, she was anguish, she was sorrow, and she was hatred. But she was a nice person. But no one saw that when they looked at her. They just saw the emotions she embodied.

Minerva was the opposite of Jenova; she had gold hair and blue eyes. She was everything people loved, she was happiness, she was freedom, and she was joy. She was a nice person as well. Everyone loved her. She was also cursed with immortality, she looked 16 as well.

Jenova couldn't control her powers, and Minerva had made it her mission to help her. Whenever Jenova got angered or scared, she went into an uncontrollable rage that couldn't be stopped for 3 hours.

One day Jenova and Minerva were visiting Athens. Several people made fun of Jenova and threw things at her. "Just ignore them." Minerva whispered to her. And Jenova did, she was determined to prove that she could control herself. She walked on and the shouts got louder. The items they threw changed from dirt to knives.

"Minerva…" Jenova started to say, she could feel her control slipping away. Minerva saw it too; she tried to get her sister away from the people. But it was too late; Jenova went berserk and attacked the people of Athens.

Several people died in her blind rage and when she came too she was devastated. The gods were enraged at this, so Minerva went to them to settle a punishment. "You two are guests of this planet; we've welcomed you with open arms. What you have done is unforgivable. You will be banished to an island with nothing but trees." Said Zeus, he sent them down to the island and chained Jenova to a tree.

The island was empty like Zeus had said; there were no people, no animals, and no plants besides the trees. Zeus had cast a spell on them so they could never leave the island.

100 Years went on before the girls had any contact, two men washed up on shore, two soldiers. One was named Cloud; he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Minerva instantly fell in love with him. They built a house and had kids together. Their kids were named Marlene and Denzel.

The second soldier was named Genesis; he had reddish brown hair and was injured. He was healed by Minerva and he traveled through the island in search of a home. He instead found Jenova chained to her tree.

She was crying and Genesis immediately felt sorry for her. He knew just by looking at her that she was a different, "What's the matter?" he asked.

Jenova looked up at him and Genesis got scared, she looked so evil. But he didn't run away he just moved closer. "What's the matter?" he asked again.

"I'm chained here and my sister deserted me, you'd be crying too." She said.

"I guess…" Genesis sat down next to her, "I can untie you." He suggested.

"No you can't… the gods made these chains. No one can break them." Jenova said.

"But… you don't look happy here. Maybe I can try?" Genesis suggested.

"Go ahead, it won't work." Jenova muttered.

Genesis picked up a rock and smashed it down on the chains, to Jenova's surprise they broke. Jenova stood up for the first time in 100 years. "Wow! Your muscles really get stiff after a hundred years of disuse." She said, she looked at Genesis, "I have to repay you somehow."

"how about a kiss?" He asked.

"_You_ want to kiss _me_?" she asked, "You, want to _kiss_ me?"

Genesis nodded, "but I'm not like Minerva…" she said.

"I can see that, but everyone deserves a chance." He said.

So Jenova kissed him and they instantly fell in love. Genesis didn't care about what she'd done and he didn't ask about it either. It was perfect, too perfect.

Genesis told her about the world outside the island, full of people and new technologies. He told her about his favorite poem, Loveless. It was about 3 soldiers who want to find a gift that only a goddess can give to them. At one point the 3 soldiers are separated, one is captured, one becomes a hero and one wanders forever. Cloud was the wanderer, and another friend had already been captured, "It's like we're re-enacting the play." He said.

"And that would make you the hero?" Jenova asked. Genesis nodded, "Well you're certainly my hero."

A year later they had a baby, named Riku. He had hair like Jenova. This baby was also cursed with Jenova's uncontrollable rage. To cure him of this curse they split his soul into two beings. They named the other half Vanitas, and banished him to Tartarus.

They built a house next to Minerva and Cloud and lived peacefully for 6 years. That is until a boat load of men came in search of lost soldiers.

Genesis knew these men, he was their captain and he'd disappeared years prior. "I have to go Jenova." He said one day.

"No…no! No! No! No! No!" she shouted, "You can't! You're the one, the only one, who accepts me for me!" she was getting angry.

"Even if the morrow is barren of all promises nothing shall forestall my return." He said

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily, she was suddenly getting tired of Genesis reciting the poem.

"I'll come back, even if you don't promise to wait, if you find someone else. I'll return knowing you'll be here." He said, "I can afford to stay with you one more night." Jenova went to Minerva and told her sister the news. Minerva felt bad for her sister; she was having the one bit of happiness ripped away from her.

So Minerva created a flower for her, "It'll make him stay, one bite is all he needs." She told him, "Don't give him the whole flower."

Jenova took the flower, "It smells like vanilla." She said.

"That's because it is, I did something to it. It's the same but it has a different effect. I call it the lotus flower. Don't let the seeds spread either." Minerva said.

Jenova nodded and took the flower to her home, only to find Genesis had already left. So Jenova got angry, she didn't go into one of her fits though. She spread the seeds all over the island.

Whenever people would come, she would let them eat the flower and they would stay. No one was going to leave her again.

4 years passed and Genesis hadn't returned. Anyone who came to the island was forever trapped by the flowers power. There were a few who escaped, but only because they were lead away by a man, Odysseus was his name.

So Jenova continued to trap people on her island, but her son didn't like that. "Mom, you have to stop." He said one day, "These people have families too."

But Jenova ignored her son and kept trapping people. Riku was left with no other choice; he had to go to Minerva.

"Auntie Minerva? I need your help." He said, "My mom is trapping people on this island."

"I've noticed, but there is nothing I can do." Minerva said.

Riku was angry, "But you made the flower right? Just make another that will cancel its affects."

"It's not that simple…" Minerva said.

"Why not?" he asked, "These people are trapped here, wouldn't you want them to get back to their families?"

"Yes…"

"Then make a cure." Riku said.

"I can't." she said, "I don't have enough power for that." She said.

"How can you get more?" he asked

"I'm bound to this island… but you are not." She said, "Go to Olympus and retrieve the Olympus stone. That will give me any power."

So Riku went home and packed his belongings. Jenova saw this, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to find the Olympus stone for Minerva. So she can stop you, I'm going to search for Dad too." He said.

"I forbid you." She said, "You are ten years old and are not ready for this challenge."

"Yes I am!" Riku said, "And you can't stop me." He started to walk away.

Jenova stayed behind for a minute, "No one leaves me…" she said angrily. She marched into a field and grabbed a flower, "Your father left already I refuse to let you leave me!"

Jenova chased after Riku but he escaped the island before she could catch him. "I'm sorry!" he shouted back. He was in the water but he had no way to get to the mountain. What could he do?

He decided to try and swim, although he knew that wouldn't take him very far. So Riku swam for a day before he got tired. His arms wouldn't work for him anymore. He started to drown, lucky for him a whale lifted him to the surface.

"Thank you." Riku said, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Tidus." The whale answered.

"You can talk?" Riku said.

"I was sent m=by Minerva to help you." He said.

"Really? You'll take me to Olympus?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will."

"Uh… will you help me find my father as well?" he asked. The whale was silent, "It's alright… I have a mission; to find the Olympus Stone… my dad comes last." He said.

"No I've sent out a call to other whales, they will help you find your father." Tidus said.

"Alright!" Riku smiled, "Let's hurry so we can get those people home." Riku and Tidus traveled through the oceans to Mount Olympus.

"How do I get up there?" he asked as he looked up at the tall mountain, "I can't climb."

"This is as far as I go. I can't climb either." Tidus said.

"Oh… will you be here to take me back home?" he asked.

"Yes I will wait here for you." Tidus said, he swam to shore and let Riku off.

Riku began to walk to the mountain, it was through a thick forest "How am I going to do this?" he asked himself. He sat against a tree and took out an apple to eat. Before he could take a bite a giant yellow bird knocked it out of his hands. "Hey!" he stood up and glared at the bird.

The bird ruffled it's yellow feathers and looked at him, "My name is Bernard." He said.

"Did Minerva send you as well?" he asked.

"Yes," Bernard said, "I will take you over the mountain." He sat down so Riku could hop on.

Riku got on, "Why'd you knock my apple away?" he asked as he located it. The apple was lying in a puddle of mud, "I really wanted that."

"It was poisonous." Bernard said.

"What? No it wasn't you dumb bird! I got it from my mom." Riku said angrily.

"Just as Minerva can send things to help you, Jenova can send things to harm you. She sent Locus' to poison your food." Bernard said.

"No. My mom wouldn't hurt me." He said firmly.

"I'm sure you've noticed that your mother is not the same person she was before your father left. Her sanity is degrading. Getting the stone will put an end to it all." Bernard said. Riku nodded and they traveled over the mountain.

Once they reached the top they stopped, "Alright Bernard, fly to the gods." Riku said.

Bernard shook his head, "I am not a flying bird." He said. He let Riku off, "Our journey end's here."

"I don't understand… how do I get to the gods?" he asked.

A giant bird suddenly landed near them, "I am Phoenix, I will fly you to the gods." Riku bid his goodbyes to Bernard and jumped onto Phoenix's back.

"We have to hurry." Riku said.

"Understand this; the gods will not willingly hand over one of their prized possessions to the son of an alien. You must prove yourself to them." He said.

"Prove myself? How?" he asked.

"So them what you can do."

"What if I can't, I'm only ten you know." Riku said.

"If you cannot…well I'm afraid you won't be able to turn back. You will be imprisoned in the deepest pits of Tartarus." Phoenix said.

Riku suddenly got scared, "I can't go home?" he asked, was this what his mom was worried about?

"No you cannot." He said.

"Is it too late to turn back now?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is. We have already entered the domain of the gods." Phoenix said. Riku shivered and held onto Phoenix tighter.

"Alright, who do I talk to?" he asked.

"You talk to Zeus. He's the one in charge. He'll put you through the trials." Phoenix said.

"Trials?" Riku said as he looked around Olympus, "This is where the gods live?" he asked, "There are so many clouds."

"I will drop you off in front of Zeus' throne; the rest is up to you." Phoenix said. Riku nodded, although he wasn't ready to look Zeus in the eye and go through the trials. Phoenix landed near Zeus' throne, "Go, I'll wait here for your return."

Riku climbed off of the bird, "Alright, I can do this. For my mom and the people on the island." He said. He walked slowly to Zeus' throne. No one was there, "Hello?" he called.

No answer, he sat down on the cloud and waited. The cloud was soft, it was like the cotton he'd seen his mom make his clothes with. He was white like it too. His mom had always told him that you couldn't walk on the clouds. He couldn't wait for to get home, he'd tell her all about his adventure.

Suddenly lightning struck Zeus' throne and he appeared, he didn't look haw his mom had described him. He wasn't big and covered in muscle, he didn't have a long beard or a toga either. He was a skinny man with a white suit on and blonde hair. "Zeus?" Riku asked.

"Yes?" and his voice, it was so smooth, it reminded him of his dad.

"Um… I came to… get the Olympus stone." He said nervously.

"Hmmm… I've seen someone like you before… some lady…" Zeus said thoughtfully, "Tell me kid, who's your mom? I'm sure I slept with her at some point…"

"Jenova." Riku said.

"Oh… you're a Jenova baby?" he asked, "Alright, have you come to receive punishment?"

"Uh… no I told you I'm here for the Olympus stone." Riku said.

"You want me to give me stone to a 10 year old alien?" Zeus asked. Riku looked confused, "What's wrong never seen a God before?"

"Uh no… not really but, you... you don't look how my mom said you would look. You don't act that way either." Riku said.

"Well how many girls can I get looking like I'm 5,000 years old? I change my looks every few decades, I'm known to the humans as Rufus." Zeus said.

"Rufus?" Riku repeated, he knew that name from somewhere. The day his dad had gone out to sea, the men told him Rufus needed him back. Riku shook the idea away, he had to focus. "Will you give me the stone if I go through the trials?"

"The trials? You go through the trials? You? You're ten! You'd never make it past the first one with your life!" Zeus laughed.

"I can! I made it all the way here from my island."

"But you had help right? From who?" Zeus asked.

"Tidus the whale, Bernard the chocobo, Phoenix the… eh Phoenix, and Minerva." Riku said.

"I'll let you do the trials, if you finish all thirteen you can have the stone. If you don't, well you'll be dead." Zeus said, "But you can't have help from anyone, people can give you things to help complete your tasks but no one can do them for you. First trial. Go to the underworld and steal Hades favorite cup."  
>"His favorite cup?" Riku asked.<p>

"Yes that's what I said, I'll write you a list of what to do." Zeus wrote something on a small slip of paper and handed it to him.

Riku took the paper and ran back to Phoenix, "He's letting me do the trials. We need to get to the underworld." Riku said. He got onto Phoenix's back, "But you can only give me a ride there."

" I understand, I will take you to Tidus and he will take you to an underwater cave that Poseidon sometimes uses to get into the underworld." Phoenix said.

"How is that going to work? I can't breathe underwater." He said.

"You'll find a way." Phoenix said as he took off. Riku looked at the list.

"These sound weird, get a cup from Hades, get a bowl from Hestia, get some wine from Dionysus, and gather plants from Demeter. It's like he's making me run errands." He continued to scan the list, "Kill the hydra (again…), fight Cerberus, fight Ares, find Aris' golden apple, get Hera some flowers, kill Jenova… Kill Minerva… destroy the island of the lotus eaters… beat up my brother Lazard. Did you hear that Phoenix?"

"Destroy your mom and Aunt, destroy your home." Phoenix said.

"He wants me to destroy the things I'm fighting to save." Riku said, "There has to be another way. Take me to Minerva."

Phoenix flew Riku back to the island, "Thank you." Riku rushed off to find Minerva. He found her in her home. "Auntie Minerva! Zeus wants me to kill everyone here to get the stone." He said.

"I was afraid of that." Minerva said.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"There is a different route, a more dangerous one. There is a boy with no name, dubbed Vanitas. He is immortal like you, he is your age. Bring him to me."

"Alright, where do I find him?" Riku asked.

"In the deepest pits of Tarterus." Minerva said, "But be warned, you may not be able to return after you enter."

"I can do it

"There are secrets that will be revealed to you, can you handle them?" Minerva asked.

Riku nodded, "I can." He left quickly and went to Phoenix, "We need to get to Tartarus to get a boy named Vanitas." He said as he climbed onto his back.

"Tartarus… you will go there willingly?" Phoenix asked.

"It's the only way." Riku said.

Phoenix flew him to Tidus, "Go take him to the underworld." Tidus did as he was told.

"Jump into my mouth, that is the only way you'll be able to breathe on our way down." Tidus said. Yazoo nodded and climbed into the whale's mouth.

"Gross…" he said, "Your tongue is all bumpy." He said. He lifted his hand and found a long trail of spit hanging off of it, "This is so gross." He said.

Tidus closed his mouth and began his decent to the underworld. Riku stared at everything in disgust. It wasn't exactly Tidus fault his mouth was so dirty. They didn't make tooth brushes for whales. "How much longer?" Riku asked. But Tidus couldn't answer or his mouth would fill with water.

Riku tried to sleep; it would be forever before he got to sleep again once he reached the underworld.

Part 2

Tidus spit Riku out onto a rock, "This is where I'll wait for you." He said. Riku nodded and stood up and looked around.

"This is the underworld?" he asked, "There's no dead people."

"You aren't in the underworld yet, you must travel into the tunnel, and eventually you'll see a river. There will be a boat with a man on it. If you can get him to take you to the underworld you can find Vanitas." Tidus said.

Riku said goodbye and started down the tunnel, it was scary to him. All he could hear were screams and cries. He wanted to turn back and go home.

He walked down the tunnel slowly, "Who goes there!" someone shouted. Riku jumped and looked around the dark tunnel. It was a kids voice he heard.

"Uh… I'm Riku." He answered.

"Riku?" the owner of the voice showed himself, "That's a cool name, I'm Sora."

The boy walked over to him, Riku resisted the urge to step back. This boy was dead, he was covered in cuts and had a bullet wound in his chest. He must not have felt it though because he was smiling and holding out a bloody hand for Riku to shake.

Riku took his hand and suddenly saw a scene playing in his head.

There was a girl and a boy standing in line with several adults. These people looked beat up and scared. The boy was Sora, he was standing in the same outfit he had on at the moment. Sora was holding the girls hand, and looking down. He looked so scared…

A man came and stopped in front of them. He was shouting things in a language Riku couldn't understand. The people were getting even more scared. Then suddenly the man started to shoot them all.

One by one the people fell and died. Sora and the girl were the last one's to get shot.

Riku pulled his hand away and looked back at Sora, "Why did they kill you?" he asked.

"Because I'm Jewish." Sora answered.

Riku waited for him to continue, "Is that it?" he asked, that didn't seem like a good enough reason to kill someone.

But Sora nodded, "I'm waiting here for Kairi, she died with me." Sora said.

"Are you sure she's not there already, waiting for you?" Riku said

"I never thought of that! Come on, we'll got together." Sora held out his hand and Riku took it, despite it being covered in blood. They marched down into the tunnels, drowning out the screams with laughter.

"I have to find Tartarus. Can you show me that place?" Riku asked.

"Tar-Tar-Us… I heard of that place… but it's scary down there." Sora said, "Why do we need to go there?"

"Well I need to get Vanitas from down there." Riku said.

"I can show you the way if you help me find Kairi first." Sora said. Riku nodded, he'd do whatever he had to do. "Good let's go to the river."

"River?"

"The River Styx. It will take us to the underworld." Sora said, "But you have to be dead." He rubbed some of his blood on Riku's face, "Now you look dead. Come on."

Sora led Riku down to the river, Riku was afraid that the ferryman would see right past his disguise.

They walked up to the river and waited, "I think we have to wait until he gets here." Sora said.

Riku nodded and stared at the river, "Why's it so creepy down here?" he asked.

Sora shrugged, "Where do you think we'll find Kairi?" he asked.

"I have no idea, I've never been down here, maybe we can ask Hades." Riku said. Sora shook his head frantically, "Why not?" Riku asked.

"He might kill us." Sora whispered.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Well you're already dead," he said, "and I heard if you dip yourself in the water right here you'll be invincible."

"Invincible?" Sora peered down at the water, "Really?"

Riku nodded, "But someone has to pull you out." he said.

"Then you go in, and I'll help you out." Sora said.

"But you're a ghost…" Riku said.

"So?"

"Will you be able to pull me out?" he asked.

"We shook hands didn't we?" Sora asked.

"Will I guess…" he said slowly, "Alright, we'll do it." Riku took off his bag and leaned over the river, "Just a second alright? Pull me out as soon as I go in." he said.

"I will." Sora said. Riku jumped in and immediately regretted it. The water burned, and he couldn't breathe. He squirmed and found himself sinking into the water. Sora was supposed to pull him up, so where was he?

His vision blurred and he tried to swim up, a hand reached out and grabbed him. "You fell really fast." Sora said. He pulled Riku onto land and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Riku said, "Is the boat guy here yet?" he asked.

"Nope, but he'll be here soon." Sora said. Riku sat up and grabbed his bag, "I bet Kairi is across the river." he said.

"Wouldn't you have seen her walk by you?" Riku asked, "Maybe she's not dead."

"I think she is." Sora said, "They wouldn't have let her live. They killed everybody."

"Why?" Riku asked.

"The people, I think they were called Nazis, they didn't like us." he said, "But some of them were just listening to the leader guy."

"Who was the leader?" Riku asked.

"You don't know? Um… okay his name was Adolf Hitler. He didn't want any Jewish people around so he got his army to take over the world and kill everyone." Sora said, "Then they took us all to camps. But the camps were bad and they cooked people in ovens. But then, Americans came and started to fight them. So they made us, walk in the snow. A lot of people died, then when they had no where to make us walk, they started to shoot us all. That's how me and Kairi died."

"What? They killed people?" Riku asked. He never heard of people killing other people, on the island, they'd only cared about the flowers. "Maybe I can get Hades to bring you back to life."

"I don't know… my whole family is here. So I should stay here." Sora said, "Besides, I think you only get to ask for one thing and you have to ask to get out of the underworld."

"Right, hey look!" Riku stood up, "it's a boat."

"Oh perfect," Sora rubbed more blood on his face, "you're dead remember."

The boatman stopped and gazed down at the boys. He narrowed his eyes and stared for a long time, "Do you have the right amount to take a ride?" he asked finally.

"Amount of what?" Sora asked.

The boatman gestured to a pile of coins, "Money, one coin to get you there." he said.

"Oh… we don't have any money…" Sora said.

"Then you don't get a ride." he said. Riku frowned, how was this going to work?

"I think I have some food in my bag, will you take that?" he asked.

"Food doesn't please me, you haven't enough to fill me up." he said.

"Well mister … what's your name?" Riku asked.

"Charon." he said.

"Karen?" Sora asked.

"Well Mr. Charon, I have an entire bag of apples for you." Riku said, "But only if you give us a ride."

"Apples?" Charon rubbed his head in thought, "Alright, apples it is, hop aboard."

"Before we go, have you seen a little girl with red hair and eyes like me?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, it was years ago though."

"Years ago? How long have you been waiting for her Sora?" Riku asked.

"Just 12 years." he said.

Riku's mouth hung open, twelve whole years. "Well let's go." They got onto the boat and sat down. Riku handed over the bag of apples. Charon took them and examined them, then he started to row the boat.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked Riku, "Your not dead."

"Oh, I have to get a boy from Tartarus. He can save the people on Lotus island." Riku said.

"Lotus island? How can he help?" Charon asked.

Riku shrugged, "Auntie Minerva said he could."

"Minerva? I know her, that's Jenova's sister." Charon said.

"You know my mom?" Riku asked.

"You're related to Jenova? I knew I saw some resemblance! I know her all to well. She's responsible for sending more then 500 souls down here. It was a really busy day for me." Charon said, "Why does she need help?"

"She's been trapping people on the island, Vanitas will help to make a cure." Riku said.

"Vanitas? I know him! They brought him down in chains 10 years ago. He had hair like me, except it was black instead of brown. But he was just a baby so I have no idea why they had him chained up like that." Sora said.

"In chains?" Riku asked

"Yes they brought him down to keep you from killing people." Charon said.

"Me?" Riku asked, "I don't kill people."

"You don't know? Vanitas was your other half, they split you in two to prevent you from turning out like your mother." Charon said, "I doubt he will be happy to see the side that got to live free."

Riku looked shock, how was he going to get him to help? "Well uh how long until we get there?" he asked.

"A few minutes." Charon said.

"Where do the kids go? When they get into the underworld?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, they'll lead you to the place." Charon said.

"Alright, Riku you can go to the Tartar sauce place I can find Kairi by myself." Sora said.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked

"Yeah, you have to get Vanitas right?" Sora smiled and the boat stopped.

"This is it. The underworld is there, and Tartarus is there." he pointed to two tunnels, "But beware, There are monster's all over the place."

Riku and Sora got off the boat, "Thank you Mr. Charon." they said.

Sora and Riku went their separate ways. Riku's tunnel was dark and creepy. There were no screams, just silence and evil laughter. It scared Riku more then the other one.

He had no way to see either, he was left feeling around. The walls were prickly and slimy, he sighed and stood still. "Do you need help?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, I do." Riku said.

"Well I'll just turn on a light." A flame grew around the two voices and Riku saw the owner of the voice.

"Vanitas!" he said.

"So you know me?" he asked.

Riku nodded, "I came to get you," he said, "So I can take you out of here?"

"Out of here? I don't think so. They said I'll kill someone if I leave." Vanitas said angrily, "But I won't!"

Riku jumped, "Uh, yeah I know. So we'll sneak out."

"I know, I do it all the time, but I always have to come back." he said.

"I can get Auntie Minerva to break the spell, so you can stay with us." Riku said.

"Really?" Vanitas asked hopefully. Riku nodded, "Perfect, let's go."

Vanitas led Riku out of the tunnel and out of the underworld. "We can take this whale to the island."

"Whale?" Vanitas asked, "You mean… in his mouth?" Riku nodded and Vanitas stuck out hi s tongue, "Gross!"

"It's the only way." Riku said, he led Vanitas into Tidus' mouth. "You might want to sleep." he said. Thet both curled up and went to sleep.

"This is gross.." Vanitas said as he drifted off.

They woke up as they reached the island. "Come on, Minerva lives in that house." Riku said.

Vanitas looked around, "This looks like my old home. From before I went to Tartarus." he said, "Why'd you bring me here?"

"This is the island that needs help." he said.

"You want me to help these people?" He asked angrily, "What have they done to help me? They sent me away and forgot about me! I should kill every last one of them!" he said.

"No! It wasn't the people; it was my mom…our mom. She went crazy, but if you help us, she'll forgive you." he said, "I promise."

"Fine, but if she doesn't I'm killing you and everyone else on this stupid island." he said.

Riku took Vanitas into Minerva's house and she undid the spell. She used Vanitas' berserk powers and made a flower. This flower reversed the effect of the lotus flower. Riku planted it and the people ate it.

A lot of them finally went home and some stayed. But Riku wasn't satisfied, his dad still wasn't home. He went to Tidus, "My dad, where is he?" he asked.

"He is in America, on an island called Florida; we can go get him now." Tidus said. So they went to America and got his father from Florida. Then they went home and Riku took Genesis to Jenova.

Jenova and Genesis had a tear filled reunion with each other, and then with Vanitas. They all lived peacefully on the island.

0.o.0.o.0

Edit: When I first started it, I didn't use Final Fantasy characters. I made up my own; I changed the names so I could upload it here. I wanted to make it longer, but that would be pushing the limits. This was a homework assignment, as much as I wanted to go into detail with it I couldn't. My teacher wasn't expecting that from an eighth grader. It's 15 pages long and I'm more then sure that she didn't want a whole book. The ending is rushed and I couldn't do a proper build up. If I was writing it for fun, there would be a lot of chapter's and detail. But I wouldn't have finished in time to turn it in. If that makes people mad, then so be it.

Being said I plan to write an entire fiction on it now, it will be a lot more detailed and have proper character development and a plot, I skipped a lot in the original but that will be explained in the full one. There will be character changes, to make it all final fantasy, this one will be more understandable by far. I've started writing and I am being very verbose about it. There are more words then just said and asked. Expect the first chapter soon.

Thank you for reviewing and telling me what was wrong with it.


End file.
